The purpose of the proposed project is to investigate various factors thought to be related to post-military adjustment among Vietnam era veterans using previously unanalyzed data from an earlier study. The study included in-depth interviews with 903 Vietnam era veterans in the Greater East St. Louis Region of southern Illinois. The subjects were randomly selected from a group of 12,000 veterans released from the military who had served during the Vietnam war era. Data analysis by way of non parapetric statistics will be computed to answer specific questions related to four separate veterans' readjustment areas. These areas included psychological readjustment, substance use and abuse, employment and education. The goal of the study is to advance our understanding about the Vietnam era veteran, both substantively and theoretically, and to provide important feedback to private and public agencies toward the improvement of services for present and future veteran populations.